Interference: Crisis Infinita en el Omniverso
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Secuela de "Crisis en los Digimundos Infinitos". El misterioso aliado de Brainiac por fin entra en acción. Y todos los mundos que existen o han existido se verán amenazados por sus perversas acciones. ¿Podrán los héroes de diversos mundos detener al poderoso Dios de la Muerte?


**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic titulado "Interference: Crisis Infinita en el Omniverso". Si escribo este fic es para compensar la ausencia de algunas series en el fic "Crisis en los Universos Infinitos", como por ejemplo JoJo's, Pretty Cure o los Kamen Rider.**

**Bueno, no me quiero enrollar más. ¡Qué comience la historia!**

**(-)**

_**Prólo**__**go**_

El Multiverso.

Una pequeña parte del Omniverso formado por diversos universos separados el uno del otro y que rara vez se conectan. Muchos de esos mundos no son nada del otro mundo. Pero otros están habitados por seres con poderes sobrehumanos y conocimientos.

Lo único que tienen en común dichos mundos es la constante guerra entre el bien y el mal. Enfrentamientos que destruyen vidas inocentes y mundos enteros.

Aliens, mutantes, hombres con armaduras, monstruos gigantes, chicas con habilidades mágicas, monstruos digitales, animales antropomórficos, niños con prodigios. Todos ellos luchan para proteger o conquistar su mundo.

A veces, estos enfrentamientos han cruzado fronteras y se han llevado a cabo en diversos mundos y han involucrado a los héroes y villanos de dichos mundos.

Incluso hay seres con los poderes de dioses que solamente buscan la aniquilación de toda la vida y no pararán hasta conseguirlo. Otros buscan conquistar toda la realidad. Por suerte, Aquel que está por encima de todo ordenó a varias entidades vigilar la realidad para que todo esté en orden.

Por suerte, el bien siempre ha ganado las batallas contra el mal. Y el orden en toda la Existencia perdura. Pero pronto, un evento cambiará todo esto. Y los mundos y sus héroes se conocerán entre ellos.

**(-)**

Nos encontramos en una dimensión de bolsillo donde todo era oscuridad. Allí estaba el misterioso aliado que ayudó a Brainiac a provocar una crisis entre dos multiversos. (Nota: Leed Crisis en Digimundos Infinitos para más información).

-El plan de Brainiac falló. Subestimé el trabajo en equipo de los Niños Elegidos y la Liga de la Justicia... Debí hacer que se enfrentaran entre ellos...

-Yo conozco a alguien que te hubiese sido muy útil.-Dijo un hombre pelirrojo que llevaba armadura dorada.-Se llama Psico Pirata. Y ya hizo lo mismo en la Crisis original, cuando trabajaba para el Anti-Monitor.

-Psico Pirata... Anti-Monitor... Háblame más de ellos, Luthor.-Dijo el misterioso ser.

Alexander Luthor de la Tierra-3 original le habló al misterioso ser de la Crisis original que casi acaba con el multiverso DC.

-Interesante... Muy interesante. ¡Con su poder podré destruir el espacio tiempo! ¡Me vengaré de vosotros Niños Elegidos! ¡Y de ti también, Ryo Akiyama! ¡Yo, Zeed Millenniumon, el rey del mal, lo destruiré todo! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-Y una vez los destruyas todo, nosotros lo reharemos a nuestro antojo, recuérdalo.-Añadió Luthor.

-Sí. Claro... No sería Rey del mal sin un reino donde gobernar...

_**############**_

**Capítulo 1: Juntos, pero no revueltos.**

_**#############**_

**Año 1996. Tierra de las Tortu****g****as Ninja**

Había pasado un mes desde que las Tortugas Ninja derrotaron definitivamente al malvado Lord Dregg. Pero la paz duró poco, ya que Shredder y Krang crearon un nuevo Technódromo que sustituyó al que fue destruido anteriormente y comenzaron a atacar de nuevo la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Hemos vuelto terrícolas! Y esta vez no tendremos tanta compasión como antes.

A los mandos del Tecnódromo estaba Krang, el otrora tirano de la Dimensión X. El despiadado alien disparaba los cañones del Tecnódromo contra todo edificio que se interponía en el camino de su máquina de guerra. Shredder, en silencio, observaba como el loco alien disfrutaba con sus ataques. Hasta que Rocksteady rompió el silencio.

-Oye jefe... ¿No deberíamos estar allí fuera atacando también?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre que me he alejado del Tecnódromo, éste siempre acaba o en la Dimensión X o en alguna parte de la cual nunca podemos escapar.

-¿Y qué tiene planeado, jefe?-Preguntó Bebop.

-Esta vez dejaremos que esas malditas tortugas entren. Y las atraparemos en un vórtice dimensional que las mandará al Sol directamente. Una vez convertidas en cenizas, podremos conquistar la Tierra sin ningún problema. ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡Rendíos de una vez!-De repente, una explosión destruyó la puerta principal. Y del humo causado por la explosión, surgieron las Tortugas Ninja.-¡Ya estamos hartos de vosotros y de vuestro Tecnódromo! ¡Esta vez, lo destruiremos totalmente!

-Lo dudo mucho...-Dijo Shredder con voz maligna. El villano sacó un pequeño mando a distancia con el cual activó una trampa.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡No podemos movernos!

-¡En efecto! ¡Y ahora preparaos! ¡Pues os mandaré a un lugar del cual jamás podréis escapar! ¡Os mandaré directamente al mismo Sol! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No! ¡De eso nada!-Exclamó Rafael mientras lanzaba uno de sus sais contra las computadoras del Tecnódromo. La máquina de guerra sufrió un colapso. De repente, el inmenso Tecnódromo comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-¡No! ¡NOOOOOO!-Gritó Krang furioso mientras se desintegraba. Las Tortugas escaparon a tiempo y vieron como sus persistentes enemigos eran convertidos en átomos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó April O'Neal mientras salía de su escondite en un callejón.

-El Clan del Pie y sus aliados han caído definitivamente.-Dijo serio Leonardo.

-¡Sí! ¡Y está vez ya no volverán a molestarnos!-Dijo Rafael contento ante lo que había sucedido. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que ese no era el final que se merecían. Después de todo, no recibieron su merecido castigo.

Pero en realidad, Shredder y sus aliados no habían muerto. El Tecnódromo los llevó a un lugar muy lejano. Fuera incluso de su propio mundo. Alrededor de ellos, todo era blanco. Y parecía no haber final.

Las tortugas se disponían a volver a su guarida, pero en ese momento apareció un ser cósmico conocido como el Monitor del Arrowverso.

-Lo que faltaba... Nos quitamos de encima a Shredder y ya aparece otro villano al momento.-Dijo Rafael mientras preparaba sus sais. La tortuga mutante dio un salto hacia el Monitor y se preparó para derribarlo con una patada. Pero con un chasquido, el Monitor transportó a Rafael al lugar donde estaba antes.-¿Pero qué caparazones?

-Sois débiles. Pero mostráis potencial. No debéis alarmaros. No soy una amenaza. Simplemente vengo a advertiros. Una Crisis va a comenzar. Algo mucho más poderoso que yo va a venir. Y estoy buscando héroes por el omniverso capaces de ayudarme en mi gesta.

-¿Y en qué podemos ayudarte?-Preguntó Leonardo.

-De momento en nada. Pero estad alerta.-Dijo el Monitor mientras desaparecía envuelto en humo azulado.

-Algo peor que él... Si apenas le he podido dar. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra algo que es más fuerte que eso?

**(-)**

Por el vacío que hay entre los universos que forman el multiverso DC, viajaba la nave de Brainiac. El Coluano se estaba recuperando de su reciente derrota a manos de los Niños Elegidos y la Liga de la Justicia.

-Esos niños y la Liga han vencido a Darkseid y a ese Apocalimon. Debo encontrar la forma de volver a obtener ese poder y usarlo para vengarme de ellos por separado.-Dijo Brainiac mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su B-3.

En ese momento, Zeed Milleniumon apareció ante Brainiac.

-Hola, Brainiac. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me reconoces? Soy tu misterioso aliado que te ayudó a obtener un ejército y un poder nuevo. Soy Zeed Millenniumon.

-Así que ese es tu nombre... ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? Junto a Apocaliseid, podrías haber vencido a los héroes.

-Lo sé. Pero no me fiaba mucho de ese Darkseid. Si le hubiera revelado mi identidad, a lo mejor se hubiese fusionado conmigo. Y yo no quiero fusionarme con ningún ser.

-¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?-Preguntó serio Brainiac. A Zeed Millenniumon no le gustó mucho el tono, pero lo dejó pasar. Brainiac aún podía serle útil.

-Hazme un favor esta vez.-Dijo mientras generaba otra torre oscura y la introducía en una de las botellas de Brainiac.-Coge esta torre. Es idéntica a la que usamos la vez anterior. Pero ahora, no la dejes en tu nave. Escóndela en uno de los muchos universos que forman la Existencia. No importa la era o el lugar. Tú protégela.

-Bien. Tengo al guardián perfecto.-Dijo Brainiac mientras miraba una pantalla de uno de sus ordenadores donde aparecía la imagen de Diaboromon.

-Otra cosa. ¿Sabrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar al Anti-Monitor?

-Sí. Prueba a buscar en la Sexta Dimensión. Él debe estar allí.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora debo ir a verle. Tengo algo para él. Seguro que no lo rechazará... ¡Jajajajaja!

Zeed Millenniumon desapareció de la nave de Brainiac mientras el alien sospechaba del digimon maligno.

Pero antes de ir a por Anti-Monitor, Zeed Millenniumon se dirigió al Nexo de las Realidades, una dimensión cuya función es mantener unidas lineas temporales y asegurar el orden en la Existencia. El digimon notó algo extraño en esa dimensión y se dispuso a ir a ese lugar. Primero para investigar. Y luego, a destruirla, como tenía pensado de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

**(-)**

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Oroku Saki nervioso.

-Sonaré como un loco. Pero científicos de la Dimensión X escribieron teorías sobre este lugar. Shredder. Creo que estamos en el Núcleo de la Existencia. Éste es el lugar que conecta a todos los universos, épocas y dimensiones conocidas y por conocer.

-Universos... Después del encuentro con mi yo de otro mundo y esas Tortugas bidimensionales, jamás pensé que volvería a oir ese concepto. ¡Pero a mí no me interesa estar aquí! ¡Yo quiero conquistar mi mundo!

-¡Deja de actuar como un niño caprichoso! Este desastre puede convertirse en una oportunidad de oro para triunfar sobre nuestros asquerosos enemigos. Desde aquí podemos volver al lugar y al momento en el que conocimos a esas apestosas tortugas. ¡Con nuestra experiencia, podremos acabar con ellas fácilmente y podremos reinar sobre el Universo! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Vale. ¿Y cómo vamos a ese sitio?-Preguntó Bebop. La pregunta causó un silencio en todo el Tecnódromo.

-¡Oye! ¡Podemos ir a ese lugar!-Dijo Rocksteady mientras abría una puerta del Tecnódromo y señalaba a un pequeño tempo que apareció instantáneamente ante el Tecnódromo. Krang cerró rápidamente la puerta y golpeó a Rocksteady en la cabeza.-¿Por qué me pega?

-¡Idiota! ¡Esta dimensión podría estar hecha totalmente de antimateria y casi nos aniquilas a todos!

-Lo dudo.-Dijo Shredder.-Si fuese así. Estaríamos muertos hace ya mucho. En el momento en que llegamos aquí. Me gustaría inspeccionar ese edificio. Y para evitar pérdidas importantes, enviaré a un par de Roadkill Rodneys para inspeccionar.

Dicho eso, los robots de Shredder abandonaron el Tecnódromo y entraron en el templo. Desde una cámara, los villanos veían todo aquello que los robots filmaban.

-Por lo visto. En ese templo solamente hay una sala con un único ordenador. Y parece la tecnología de dicho ordenador es muy avanzada por lo que puedo ver.

-Sí... ¡Shredder! ¡Iré yo mismo a ver ese ordenador! Con mi cuerpo Androide intentaré entrar en sus archivos y ver que clase de información posee.

Krang salió volando del Tecnódromo y entró en el Templo. Usando la tecnología de su cuerpo robot, el tírano alienígena logró entrar en los archivos del ordenador.

-Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Cuanta información! ¡Sobre nuestro mundo! ¡La Dimensión X! ¡Y sobre muchos más! ¡Casi infinitos! ¡Debo volver al Tecnódromo inmediatamente y actualizar su base de datos con toda esta importante información!

**-¡Intruso! ¡¿Qué haces tú en esa sagrada dimensión la cual nadie puede pisar! ¡Yo, el Tribunal Viviente, te ordeno que abandones esta dimensión ahora! ¡O sufre las consecuencias!**

Repentinamente, Un enorme ser dorado de tres cabezas apareció ante Krang, asustándolo mucho.

-Esto... ¡ATACAD!

_-Toda resistencia es inútil._

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, los Roadkill Rodneys comenzaron a disparar contra el Tribunal Viviente mientras Krang escapaba rápidamente al Tecnódromo. La Entidad Cósmica se deshizo de los miserables robots con un pisotón. Un robot sobrevivió escondido bajo tierra y emergió. A continuación comenzó a disparar rayos láser a toda la sala. Uno de los rayos golpeó una esfera de cristal que flotaba en el aire. El Tribunal, furioso, agarró al robot con su mano y lo aplastó.

**-¡Malditos! ¡Vuestras máquinas han estado a punto de desestabilizar al Omniverso!**

El Tribunal Viviente se disponía a destruir el Tecnódromo con su poder, pero Zeed Millenniumon llegó al Nexo se dispuso a destruirlo con todo su poder.

-Así que esta dimensión es la que lo mantiene todo en orden... Bueno, es hora de quitarte de mi camino. Tu trabajo ha terminado... ¡Chrono Paradox!

-**¡No! ¡Detente!**

Zeed Millenniumon disparó dos rayos atómicos de sus bocas y destruyó todo el Nexo. Antes de que la dimensión se colapsara, Zeed Millenniumon huyó para evitar acabar atrapado en la destrucción del Nexo. El Tecnódromo hizo lo mismo y desapareció. El Tribunal Viviente también desapareció mientras lamentaba no haber podido defender un lugar tan sagrado.

Con el Nexo destruído, todas las lineas temporales se fragmentaron y las barreras que separaban los universos y las distintas dimensiones desaparecieron.

-Pronto el caos reinará... ¡Y pronto crearé mi magnifico reino del mal! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿No es maravilloso?

(-)

Mientras, el Tribunal Viviente regresó a su Multiverso. Y desde allí comenzó a buscar a los causantes del caos. Y lo logró gracias a su omnisciencia.

-Ya veo. Están en ese universo similar a uno que hay en este multiverso. Pero no iré a por ellos de momento. No es mi labor castigarlos. Y antes debo avisar a mis homólogos de lo que ha sucedido.

-Tribunal Viviente. Yo me encargaré de seguir a esos delincuentes.

-**¿Quién eres tú, extraño?**

Ante el Tribunal apareció un erizo antropomórfico que se parecía mucho a Sonic.

-Zonic the Zone Cop.-Dijo un extraño individuo que se parecía a Sonic y que caminaba de forma horizontal.-Mi trabajo es detener a los delincuentes que traen el caos al orden cósmico.

**-Bien. Encárgate tú, Zone Cop**. **Aún así, debo avisar a todos mis equivalentes. Antes de que este pequeño incidente cause una crisis peor que la de Mobius.**

-¿Mobius? ¿El planeta?-Preguntó Zonic.

-**No. El llamado Anti-Monitor. Y ahora, no me hagas perder más tiempo.**

El Tribunal comenzó un viaje por todos los rincones del multiverso con el fin de buscar a sus homólogos. Zonic, por su parte, comenzó a buscar al Clan del Pie.

(-)

Y así, en todas las Tierras, al mismo tiempo, aparecieron otras Tierras en el cielo y todos veían como se acercaban las unas a las otras. Las Entidades entendieron que otra Crisis había comenzado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ese ser es escurridizo! ¡Me ha costado dar con él! Y cuando lo hago...-El Monitor, a través de sus máquinas, logró encontrar a Zeed Millenniumon, pero fue tarde. El villano logró lo que quiso antes de ser detenido.-Buscaré por la Existencia a alguien que pueda vencerlo. Y que haga equipo con los Niños Elegidos que salvaron dos multiversos con la Liga hace poco. ¡Harbinger!

La asistente de Monitor apareció, pero fuera del Satélite del Monitor apareció Zeed Millenniumon. El digimon disparó sus Chrono Paradox contra el Satélite y comenzó a destruirlo. Todo parecía perdido para Monitor y Harbinger. Pero en ese momento, apareció otro Monitor que vino a ayudar a su yo de otro multiverso.

-Tú eres... ¡Mi equivalente del multiverso Arrow!

-Ven conmigo si quieres vivir.-Dijo el Monitor del Arrowverso. Monitor hizo lo que su equivalente le dijo, le dio la mano junto a Harbinger y escaparon del ataque traicionero de Zeed Millenniumon.

-Huye cobarde... ¡Pero sin tu Satélite no eres nada! ¡Jajajajajaja! Ahora iré a por Anti-Monitor, pero antes le haré una visita a Darkseid. ¡Jajajajaja!

**(-)**

**Historia 1: El triceratops y la tortuga.**

**Planeta Aquitar.**

Nos encontramos en el Planeta Aquitar, cuerpo celeste situado en uno de los muchos universos protegidos por los héroes conocidos como los Power Rangers. Precisamente, este planeta era protegido por un grupo de rangers conocido como los Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, rangers que usaban los poderes de Ninjor.

Ahora, los rangers estaban frente a una grave amenaza. Dos planetas, Namek y Balaraphon, aparecieron cerca de Aquitar y amenazaban con colisionar. Así que Billy, antiguo miembro de los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers de la Tierra decidió volver a su planeta natal a pedir ayuda a Dimitria o a Gosei.

-La nave está lista.-Dijo Billy mientras se preparaba para subir a ella.-Tened mucho cuidado.

-Lo mismo te digo.-Dijo Cestria, la aquitariana y pareja de Billy. Los rangers se despidieron, deseándole a Billy un viaje tranquilo. La nave despegó rumbo a la Tierra y los rangers de Aquitar se prepararon por si algún alien hostil procedente de los dos mundos que se acercaban a Aquitar amenazaba con atacarles.

La nave tuvo un viaje tranquilo, hasta que de repente, una brillante luz dorada la golpeó y la sacudió bruscamente. Billy notó en su cuerpo como una descarga lo golpeaba.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me atacan?

Una vez paró la sacudida, Billy vio que había llegado a su objetivo. La Tierra. Pero lo que no sabía era que esa no era su Tierra. Era la Tierra de otros héroes.

_**########**_

Nos encontramos en el París de esa Tierra. Allí vivían los héroes más famosos de su universo. Héroes que usaban objetos llamados Prodigios para proteger París de Lepidóptero y Mayura.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la portadora del Prodigio de la Mariquita que le permitía transformarse en la heroína Ladybug, estaba reunida en un callejón con el Maestro Fu, guardián de los Prodigios.

-¿Quería verme, maestro? ¿Es por esas Tierras que han aparecido en el cielo?

-Sí, Marinette. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Así que toma, entrega los Prodigios que ya han sido activados a sus respectivos dueños.

Marinette recibió del maestro todos los prodigios activados. Incluidos los de la Abeja y el Dragón.

-¿Los de la Abeja y el Dragón también? Pero Lepidóptero...

-Sé que conoce las identidades de sus portadoras. Pero no podemos buscar substitutas. Dáselos a Chloe y a Kagami sin perder tiempo. Algo malo podría ocurrir en breve.

-Bien. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

Y así, Ladybug entregó los Prodigios a sus respectivos dueños temporales. Salvo el del conejo, pues por algún extraño motivo, Ladybug no pudo localizar a la Alyx de su época.

-¿Qué raro? No encuentro a Alyx... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún akumatizado?

De repente, una esfera de luz atrapó a Ladybug. Pero no era cosa de Lepidóptero. La luz era una causa de la destrucción del Nexo. Ladybug estaba siendo transportada a otro universo.

La luz se llevó a todos los portadores de Prodigios. Salvo a Nino, pues ninguna luz fue a por él. Pero si fue testigo de como varios destellos cambiaban el París que él conocía. Vio como la pirámide del Louvre fue sustituida por una casa con forma de champiñón. También vio Torres Oscuras aparecer alrededor de la Torre Eiffel Al ver el caos, Nino Lahiffe decidió usar el Prodigio de la Tortuga que Ladybug le dio antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Será mejor que investigue!

Y así Carapace comenzó a buscar la causa de estos cambios. Creía que era un akumatizado. Pero la amenaza era mayor.

Mientras, la nave de Billy se acercó a la Tierra de Ladybug, pero en ese momento, un brillo dorado apareció ante él.

-¿Otra vez esa luz?

El brillo se convirtió en varios Tie-Fighters que comenzaron a disparar a la nave de Billy. El chico tuvo que sacar su morpher renovado por el Caballero Centinela y usarlo para convertirse en el Blue Ranger. La nave estuvo a punto de estallar a causa de los constantes disparos de los Tie-Fighters, pero Billy se teletransportó a tiempo antes de que la nave estallara en mil pedazos.

Los Tie-Fighters se prepararon para descender a la Tierra, planeta que nunca habían visto en su universo de origen. Pero en ese momento, una nave Triceraton del universo 1987 apareció y comenzó a atacar a los Tie-Fighters.

**##########**

Carapace llegó al Louvre y se preparó para entrar en la casa Champiñón. Adentro, le esperaba un Toad del Reino Champiñón que vigilaba varios cofres.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Carapace cuando entró.

-Bienvenido. ¡Vaya! Un invitado. Creí que sería Mario o Luigi los que iban a entrar. Aunque tu vas de verde. ¿Eres un fan de Luigi?

-¿Luigi? Yo soy Carapace. ¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Un genio de la lámpara o algo así?

Toad iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que Carapace tenía un caparazón. Y se pensó que era un aliado del Rey Bowser y de los Koopas.

-¡Un caparazón! ¡Eres amigo de Bowser! ¡No dejaré que te lleves mis cofres!

-¿Bowser? ¿Quién es ese?

-¡No servirá de nada hacerse el tonto conmigo!-Dijo Toad mientras abría un cofre y sacaba una Flor de Fuego. Toad se la comió y su color cambió.

-¿Te has transformado con esa flor? ¿Acaso tu también usas Prodigios?

Toad no respondió. Pero si comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego contra Carapace. El héroe las esquivó fácilmente y con su escudo, golpeó a Toad, haciendo que pierda su transformación. Rápidamente, Toad abrió otro cofre y sacó una hoja que le dio orejas y cola de mapache.

-¿Otro poder? ¡Es injusto! ¿Cuántos poderes puedes usar?

Toad salió corriendo de su casa y, moviendo su cola con fuerza, comenzó a volar por el cielo de París. Carapace intentó golpearle otra vez con su escudo, pero esta vez, Toad usó su cola para golpear al escudo y devolvérselo a Carapace.

-¡Qué cola más fuerte tienes!

Toad voló a gran velocidad y se preparó para aterrizar con fuerza en la cabeza de Carapace. Pero el héroe usó la habilidad de su Prodigio para defenderse del ataque.

-¡Protección!

Al momento, una barrera verde protegió a Carapace del ataque de Toad. Toad tropezó con la barrera y cayó al suelo bruscamente. Toad se recuperó y se preparó para atacar de nuevo a Carapace, al cual se le acababa la energía del Prodigio. Toad se preparó para golpear al héroe con su cola, pero la reciente llegada de varios Bulblins interrumpió el ataque del champiñón.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Se preguntó Carapace.-¿Trolls cavalgando jabalies? ¿Los conoces, seta?

-¡No me llamo seta! ¡Soy Toad! Y no los conozco. Es la primera vez que los veo.

Curiosamente, estos Bulblins que aparecieron comenzaron a atacar la estación de tren de París. Posiblemente porque el tren que había parado en la estación les recordaba a los que circulaban en el Hyrule de su universo.

Carapace, con la ayuda de Toad, decidió detener a los Bulblins, que destruían todo lo que veían con sus bombas y flechas explosivas. Carapace derribó a varios Bulblins con su escudo. Pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba reponer energías. Su transformación no iba a durar mucho.

-Necesito que me cubras, Toad. Necesito reponer energías para poder detener a estas cosas.

-Tranquilo. ¡Yo te cubro!-Dijo Toad mientras derribaba Bulblins con su cola de mapache. Pero una explosión hizo que Toad perdiera la transformación mapache. Toad y Carapace estaban rodeados por Bulblins con malas intenciones.

-¡Oh, oh! La cosa pinta mal...-Dijo Toad mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Pero en ese momento, un destello azul cayó del cielo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-Se preguntó Nino nervioso. El destello era Billy, que derribó a los Bulblins con patadas y puñetazos.

-¿Qué cosas son estas? Los villanos cada vez usan soldados más feos...-Dijo Billy mientras derrotaba fácilmente a los Bulblins. Toad y Carapace, que apenas tenía energía en el Prodigio, ayudaron a Billy a derrotar al resto de Bulblins que quedaban.

Pero los héroes no pudieron descansar, ya que afuera de la estación escucharon gritos de socorro. La gente huía de un enorme dragón humanoide azulado que, de repente, salió de la nada y comenzó a disparar láseres contra todo lo que veía. Carapace decidió darle un descanso a Wayzz, mientras Toad iba a por más munición a su casa.

El dragón iba destruyéndolo todo hasta que el escudo de Carapace le dio en la cabeza. Eso, lo único que hizo, fue llamar la atención del dragón.

-Tomad esto. Lo necesitaréis.-Dijo Toad mientras les daba a Billy y a Nino dos Starmans.-Este objeto hará que seais invencibles durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

-¿Y de qué servirá contra un dragón tan grande?-Preguntó Carapace mientras miraba la estrella que el champiñón le acababa de dar.

-Yo tengo algo que nos ayudará contra eso.-Dijo Billy.-Invoco al Dinozord Triceratops. El Zord Triceratops disparó los cañones que tenía en su cola, pero el dragón se movió a gran velocidad y derribó al zord de un puñetazo. El Triceratops intentó inmovilizarlo usando las cadenas que escondía en sus cuernos. Pero el dragón tiró de ellas y estampó al Zord en un edificio.

-¡Subamos el nivel! ¡Triceratops! ¡Unicornio Thunder Zord!

De repente, un relámpago cayó sobre el triceratops y se transformó en un unicornio robot, asombrando a Carapace y a Toad.

-¡Magia!-Exclamó Toad asustado.

-¡Eso mola! ¡Ojalá tenga yo uno algún día!-Dijo Carapace emocionado.

El Thunder Zord Unicornio usó su poder para levantar enormes rocas y lanzarlas contra el dragón. Pero la criatura las destruía con sus puños a gran velocidad. Billy, entonces, decidió invocar a sus otros Zords. El Ninja Zord Lobo y el Shogun Zord Azul.

-¡Tio! ¡Si que tienes máquinas! Espero que no te importe decirme donde las has conseguido.

-Que cosas más raras usáis...-Dijo Toad mientras se comía una Flor de Hielo y comenzaba a disparar bolas de hielo contra el dragón.

Mientras Toad y el Zord Unicornio atacaban al dragón, el Zord Lobo y el ShogunZord dieron un gran salto en dirección a la bestia. El Lobo atacó con su cola mientras el Shogun Zord atacaba con su lanza. Pero el dragón agarró la cola del lobo y la lanza y, con fuerza, arrojó a los Zords contra el suelo, derribando en el proceso al Zord Unicornio.

-Ya va siendo hora de acabar esto...-Dijo un chico que había en el hombre del dragón.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Carapace.

-Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya. Y siguiendo órdenes, destruiré este asqueroso universo. Solamente debe existir el mio. ¡Adelante Imperialdramon modo guerrero!

-Láser positrónico...

Imperialdramon disparó su potente láser, destruyendo parte de París. Billy, Carapace y Toad decidieron usar las Starman para volverse invencibles y resistir el ataque. Pero la onda expansiva de la explosión derribó a los héroes y los atrapó bajo varios escombros.

-Vámonos de aquí. Nuestro aliado querrá que vayamos a atacar otro universo imperfecto.

Y así, Daisuke e Imperialdramon abandonaron el universo de los Prodigios.

Por otro lado, el planeta Aquitar, Balaraphon y Namek eran absorbidos por un enorme agujero negro.

-Bien. Otros mundos que añadiré a mi colección.-Dijo Sirius, el controlador del Agujero Negro. En ese momento, escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

**Sirius. Necesito tu ayuda... Si lo haces, podrás añadir más mundos a tu colección...**

Sirius no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió con más fuerza de lo que solía hacer.

-Gahahaha... ¡GAHAHAHAHAHA!

**#####**

**Historia 2: Los guardianes del tiempo contra los malvados aliens.**

**Tierra de los Power Rangers.**

**Año 1998.**

El Tecnódromo acabó en este universo. Un universo que tenía algo en común con el suyo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Shredder mientras se recuperaba del viaje dimensional.

-Parece que ya no estamos en Kansas. Jejejeje...-Dijo Rocksteady, ganándose una mirada de odio de sus dos jefes.

-Bueno. Creo que ya va siendo hora de usar todo el conocimiento que obtuve en ese Templo.-Dijo Krang mientras introducía un CD-Rom en los ordenadores del Tecnódromo. Tras golpear varias teclas, todo el conocimiento pasó a los ordenadores de la máquina de guerra. En la enorme pantalla de la sala de mando, de repente, apareció una pregunta, asombrando a Krang.

_**¿Qué desea saber?**_

Eso era lo que ponía. Krang, entonces, formuló su pregunta.

-Ordenador. Dime dónde estamos ahora mismo.

_**En el mundo de unos héroes llamados Power Rangers. En el año 1998, para ser más exactos.**_

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Hemos viajado en el espacio-tiempo!

-¿Power Rangers?-Preguntó Bebop.-Suena a grupo de música malo. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Ordenador.-Dijo Shredder.-¿En este mundo existen las Tortugas Ninja?

El ordenador tardó dos segundos en recopilar información.

_**Afirmativo. En este universo existen cinco Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes.**_

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-Al oir que existían cinco, y no cuatro, los villanos soltaron un grito de horror.

-Estamos condenados a vivir el mismo infierno...-Dijo Krang entre lágrimas.-¡Y ahora hay cinco!

_**En efecto. Hay cinco. Ellas derrotaron al Shredder de este mundo. Pero su mayor enemigo es el Dragon Lord, contra el cual continúan luchando hace poco. Además, hace poco, una villana conocida como Astronema, miembro más poderoso de la Alianza del Mal del poderoso ser conocido como Espectro Oscuro, la cual controló mentalmente a las Tortugas y las obligó a luchar contra los Astro Rangers.**_

-Astronema... Suena perverso. ¡Me gusta! ¡Tengo un plan, Shredder! ¡Formaremos una alianza con ella y juntos atacaremos a las Tortugas de nuestro universo!

-¿Es qué ya no recuerdas qué ocurre siempre que nos aliamos con alguien? Shreeka, Dregg... O le acabamos traicionando y eso nos explota en la cara. O nos traiciona... Y nos acaba explotando también en la cara. ¡Me niego a aliarme con alguien! ¡Sugiero conquistar la Tierra de este universo y olvidarme para siempre de las Tortugas!

-Tienes razón... ¡Ya sé! ¡La engañaremos! ¡La mandaremos a nuestra Tierra y la atraparemos allí! ¡Así no tendremos competencia a la hora de invadir esta Tierra!

-¡Brillante! ¡Partiré ahora mismo hacia la Tierra e intentaré llamar su atención!

Y así, Shredder y un grupo de Foot Soldiers y Soldados de Roca fueron a la Tierra con la intención de llamar la atención de la villana Astronema.

**Palacio Lunar.**

Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa volvieron a su palacio Lunar tras expulsar al Rey Mondo y a su imperio de la Luna y descubrir que los Rangers estaban en el espacio luchando contra Astronema. La pareja disfrutaba el volver a vivir en su palacio lunar. Pero ahora, y al igual que miles en muchos universos, observaban como infinitas tierras y planetas aparecieron en el cielo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora?-Se preguntó nervioso Lord Zedd.-¿Acaso es un plan de esa Astronema? No sé por qué Espectro Oscuro confía en esa mujer... Que lejos están los tiempos en los que yo era su más peligroso oponente...

-¡Calla ahora, Zeddie! ¡Mira eso!-Dijo Rita alterada. La bruja vio como, de una de las múltiples tierras, surgió un enorme dragón similar a Serpentera.

-¿Esa es Serpentera? ¿Quién ha osado replicar a mi robot de guerra? ¡Goldar! ¡Prepara a Serpentera! ¡Vamos a demostrarle que la original es mucho mejor!

Y así, los villanos montaron en Serpentera y se prepararon para destruir a la que ellos pensaban que era una copia barata.

Pero no era una copia barata. Esa "Serpentera" era en realidad Daijinryuu, una divinidad guardiana de Tierra-79203, una tierra que formaba parte del multiverso Marvel y que, por culpa de la destrucción del Nexo, quedó separada de su multiverso al igual que las otras Tierras. Ahora mismo, podría decirse que el concepto multiverso era una palabra hueca. Sin sentido. Pues los mundos iban a su aire. El Caos comenzaba a reinar en la Existencia.

Daijinryuu apareció sin saberlo ni quererlo en el universo de los Power Rangers. Y nada más aparecer en ese universo, notó la gran cantidad de energía que había en los motores de Serpentera. La divinidad entonces llegó a la conclusión de que la máquina de guerra era una amenaza para el universo.

Zedd ordenó a Goldar que disparase contra Daijinryuu. La máquina de guerra disparó un potente rayo eléctrico contra la divinidad. Pero ésta no notó nada. Daijinryuu fijó su atención en Serpentera y disparó un rayo eléctrico que derribó a la máquina de Zedd al momento. Serpentera cayó bruscamente sobre la superfície de la Luna. La máquina, rápidamente, se levantó. Pero pronto se quedó sin energía, como ya era costumbre.

-¡Maldita chatarra!-Exclamó furioso Zedd mientras le daba una patada a su asiento. Pero un grito de su esposa hizo que el tirano galáctico centrara de nuevo su atención en Daijinryuu, que estaba a punto de volver a atacar.

-¡Es nuestro fiiiin!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Rita. Pero un destello dorado hizo que Serpentera desapareciera de ese universo. Sin embargo, el ataque de Daijinryuu golpeó a la Luna y destruyó todo lo que había en su superficie.

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio.

-Increíble, esa copia de Serpentera ha superado al original. Estamos perdidos...-Dijo Finster triste ante lo que parecía su final. Pero en ese momento, apareció el individuo llamado Pariah.

-¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Todos los mundos van a morir!-Dijo el Pariah antes de volver a desaparecer.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?-Se preguntó Rito Revolto confuso.

Rito, Squatt, Baboo, Finster y Scorpina creían que iban a morir al ver como el ataque de Daijinryuu iba hacia ellos. Pero se salvaron gracias a la luz dorada que llevó a todo ser vivo que había en el Palacio Lunar a otro universo. Sin embargo, el palacio quedó destruído por la onda expansiva que generó el ataque.

**Fortaleza Oscura.**

La base de Astronema, enemiga de los Astro Power Rangers y la mejor seguidora del poderoso ser oscuro conocido como Espectro Oscuro.

Hace nada, los villanos capturaron al ser intergaláctico Zordon del planeta Eltar. Y para evitar que las fuerzas del bien lo rescataran, Astronema lanzó un ataque tras otro al planeta Tierra.

Elgar, el incompetente sobrino de la pirata intergaláctica Divatox y que ahora trabajaba para Astronema, se encontraba monitorizando la Tierra para averiguar algún punto débil que su nueva jefa pudiese usar contra los Rangers.

-¡Qué aburrido! ¡Preferiría estar viendo la televisión! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Justo en ese momento, Astronema entraba en la Sala principal de la Fortaleza Oscura junto a Ecliptor.

-¿Qué ocurre en la Tierra?-Preguntó la Princesa del Mal curiosa.-¿Los Power Rangers?

-Lo dudo. El ordenador ha detectado una fisura en la realidad.

-Un portal... Dudo que sean los Power Rangers... ¡Ecliptor! ¡Prepara un pequeño escuadrón de Quantrones! ¡Nos vamos a la Tierra!

-¡Sí, mi princesa!-Respondió el general mientras hacía una reverencia. Los villanos abandonaron la fortaleza al momento, dejando atrás a Elgar.

-¡Ey! ¡Esperadme!

_**(-)**_

_**Angel Grove**_

La ciudad que durante años ha recibido el ataque de invasores de más allá del Sistema Solar. Pero la ciudad siempre ha contado con los Power Rangers para defenderla. Ya sea de Rita Repulsa, el Imperio de las Máquinas o Divatox.

Pero ahora, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por otro enemigo. Uno que venía de otro universo. El Clan del Pie de otra Tierra. Un Clan del Pie más peligroso que el de su propio mundo.

Bebop y Rocksteady, junto a un pelotón de Foot Soldiers, disparaban sus pistolas láser contra edificios y vehículos. Desde lejos, Shredder controlaba el ataque.

-Bien. Esto ha de llamar la atención de esa Astronema. Solamente espero que llegue antes que esos Power Rangers... ¡Continuad el ataque hasta nuevo aviso!

-¡A la orden, Jefe!-Los mutantes continuaron disparando contra los edificios, los cuales caían con facilidad.

-¿Te has fijado Bebop? Estos edificios parecen estar hechos de cartón. Son derribados fácilmente. ¡Jajajajaja!

Rocksteady iba a lanzar una granada, pero un relámpago lo derribo. Shredder sonrió bajo su máscara. Había logrado llamar la atención de la Princesa del Mal.

Ante los mutantes aparecieron Astronema, Ecliptor y los Quantrones. Elgar apareció un poco más tarde que el resto.

-¡Uf! ¡Pensaba que no llegaba a tiempo!-Dijo el alien mientras se ponía al lado de Ecliptor.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en MI Tierra?-Preguntó Astronema mientras apuntaba con su Cetro de la furia a Shredder.

-Cálmate, Astronema. ¿O debería llamarte Karone?-Astronema se alarmó al oir su nombre real en boca de un desconocido.-No, no te alarmes. Venimos con buenas intenciones. Vengo a proponerte algo. Una alianza.

-No me interesa. ¡Ecliptor!

A la orden de Astronema, Ecliptor saltó y con una patada, derribó a Bebop y Rocksteady. Los Foot Soldiers se prepararon para disparar contra Ecliptor, pero con rápidos movimientos, el general de Astronema cortó a los robots en varios pedazos.

-Basura robótica... Ni Mondo tiene máquinas tan patéticas. Tu turno.-Dijo Ecliptor mientras amenazaba a Shredder con su espada. El ninja, rápidamente, desenvainó su katana y se prepararon para luchar. Oroku Saki saltó y aterrizó en Ecliptor dándole una patada. Pero el alien oscuro lo agarró con su mano y lo arrojó lejos. Shredder rápidamente se reincorporó y atacó a Ecliptor con su katana, pero este último paraba todos los golpes con su espada.

-Eres bueno...

-Lo sé.-Ecliptor con un láser de sus ojos golpeó a Shredder y lo derribó. El ninja intentó levantarse pero Ecliptor lo detuvo poniendo bruscamente su pie encima.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando molestas a Astronema.-Dijo la Princesa del Mal mientras se acercaba a Shredder.-Ahora, tu y tus esbirros seréis esclavos de Espectro Oscuro. Seguramente os mandará al peor planeta del Universo.

-Lo dudo... ¡Uaaaaaaah!-De repente, Shredder comenzó a emitir un brillo verde. Ecliptor y Astronema se alejaron y pudieron ver como Shredder comenzaba a mutar.

-¡Uau! ¡Ese tio se está poniendo cachas! ¡Qué envidia!-Dijo Elgar desde detrás de un Quantron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Temblad ante Super Shredder!-Dijo el mutado ninja. Ecliptor lanzó un láser. Pero, a una velocidad impresionante, Super Shredder lo esquivó y apareció detrás de Ecliptor. El ninja golpeó con fuerza al general oscuro y lo mandó lejos.-Y ahora...

Super Shredder cubrió su cuerpo con una llama azul y arrojó hielo hacia Ecliptor, pero éste lo esquivó y el hielo acabó golpeando a los Quantrones. Elgar cayó al suelo del susto, pues por un momento pensó que él podría haber acabado así. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Super Shredder comenzó a emitir una luz amarilla.

-¡Ese tio parece una bombilla con tanta luz!-Exclamó Elgar mientras se escondía detrás de un contenedor de basura.

-¡Muere!-En ese instante, Super Shredder lanzó un relámpago al aire, el cual cayó rápidamente delante de Ecliptor. El general oscuro lo esquivó, pero se dio cuenta de que el relámpago lo estaba persiguiendo. Fue entonces cuando Astronema intervino. La Princesa del Mal lanzó con su báculo un relámpago que convirtió en polvo estelar el relámpago de Super Shredder. El líder del Clan del Pie se preparó para lanzar una fuerte llamarada.

-¿Por qué no luchas en serio, Ecliptor? ¡Deja de jugar o seré yo quién os elimine a los dos!

-Bien, princesa...

Ecliptor separó su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo y disparó varios relámpagos contra Super Shredder. El ninja usó su super velocidad para esquivarlos todos. Ecliptor volvió a unir su cabeza al resto de su cuerpo y proyectó un holograma con la forma de su cabeza, la cual disparó energía que golpeó a Shredder y lo derribó. Ecliptor preparó su espada para rematar a Super Shredder, pero en ese momento, un portal se abrió delante de Oroku Saki.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Sois muy poderosos!-Del portal emergieron Krang. El déspota iba acompañado por el general Tragg, el sargento Granitor y por varios tanques pilotados por Soldados de Piedra.

-Ecliptor. Ya sabes que hacer...

A la orden de Astronema, el leal Ecliptor se lanzó contra Krang. Pero Tragg agarró a Ecliptor y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡No le pondrás una mano encima al amo Krang!

-¡Maldición! ¡Sois unos pesados!

Ecliptor se preparó para lanzar varios láseres, pero los soldados de piedra fueron más rápidos y dispararon misiles desde los tanques. Las explosiones hicieron que Ecliptor saltara por los aires. Astronema y Elgar se prepararon para unirse a la batalla, pero Krang la detuvo.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Astronema! He venido a hacerte una oferta. ¿Has oído hablar del multiverso? Bien. Pues si te alías conmigo, te ofrezco la posibilidad de conquistar más de un universo. Imagino que a tu jefe Fantasma Negro le interesará...

-Es Espectro Oscuro. Y la oferta me interesa. Bien. Estoy preparada para seguir escuchando. ¿Por qué no nos llevas a tu base, Krang?-Preguntó Astronema mientras Krang soltaba una sonrisa maligna.

-Vamos con ellos.-Dijo Astronema. Elgar se preparó para avisar a Darkonda, pero Ecliptor lo detuvo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a esa rata traidora!-Dijo furioso Ecliptor. Astronema, entonces, tuvo una idea.

-Mantendremos a Darkonda ocupado en la Tierra. Haremos que entretenga a los Rangers mientras nosotros vamos con este Krang.

-¡Bien princesa!

Y así, Astronema y sus fuerzas acompañaron a Krang al Tecnódromo.

**(-)**

**Mientras tanto, en otro universo y en otra época...**

**(-)**

Inuyasha, un semidemonio que fue transportado a otro universo por culpa de una luz dorada, estaba luchando en medio de un bosque contra cinco intrusos de otro mundo que comenzaron a atacarle cuando reveló su condición demoníaca.

-¡Bastardos! ¿Quienes sois y por qué me habéis comenzado a atacar?

Cinco sombras coloreadas no dejaban de moverse de un lado al otro y de atacar a Inuyasha a la velocidad del sonido. Los cinco individuos dejaron de atacar y decidieron entonces presentarse.

-¡NinjaWhite! ¡Tsuruhime!

-¡NinjaRed! ¡Sasuke!

-¡NinjaBlue! ¡Saizou!

-¡NinjaYellow! ¡Seikai!

-¡NinjaBlack! ¡Jiraiya!

-¡Escondiendonos de la gente y azotando al mal! ¡El Equipo Ninja Kakuranger ha llegado!

-¿Qué sois? ¿Unos locos que se creen payasos?-Preguntó Inuyasha confuso ante la presentación de los Kakurangers.

-¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás caro habernos insultado! ¡Kakulaser!

Los cinco Kakurangers prepararon sus pistolas y comenzaron a dispararle a Inuyasha, que usó su Tessaiga para protegerse de los disparos. Inuyasha se preparó para contraatacar, pero en ese momento...

-¡Galactica Cannon!

Un potente ataque de energía derribó tanto a Inuyasha como a los Kakurangers. Ante ellos, aparecieron dos chicas con uniformes de Sailors.

-Who are you?-Preguntó en inglés Jiraiya.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Vuestros mundos pronto desaparecerán! No hay lugar en la Existencia para seres tan patéticos como vosotros...-Dijo la chica que llevaba una enorme guadaña mientras su compañera de piel morena reía siniestramente.

Inuyasha se levantó como pudo e intentó atacar a las dos chicas, pero éstas desaparecieron antes de que Inuyasha pudiera golpearlas con la Tessaiga.

-Malditas...-Dijo Inuyasha antes de caer al suelo. Él y los Kakurangers fueron rescatados por un grupo de ninjas de ese universo.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Zeed Millenniumon se encontraba viajando hacia la localización del Anti-Monitor, cuando un destello verde lo detuvo.

-¡Detente monstruo!

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Parallax. Y no permitiré que lo destruyas todo. Vi tus acciones hace poco. ¡Y no permitiré que lo repitas. No dejaré que todo se vaya a la mierda!

-Cálmate Hal Jordan.-Dijo Zeed Milleniumon.-Yo no busco destruir. Busco remodelar. Tú deseas que tu Coast City vuelva, ¿verdad? Pues yo te la puedo devolver. Pero necesito que me ayudes a cambiarlo todo. Para reconstruir, primero debo destruir. Es necesario. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Parallax se lo pensó un poco. Y una vez tomó una decisión, se la hizo saber a Zeed Millenniumon.

-Acepto. Te ayudaré. Pero a cambio me devolverás mi Coast City. ¿Queda claro?

-Por supuesto... Pero antes. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor de nada?

**(-)**

**Volviendo con Zedd y sus esbirros.**

Serpentera, sin energía, se encontraba navegando por una dimensión llena de relojes. La máquina de guerra continuó cayendo por el vacío, con sus pasajeros desconociendo si podrían salir de esa situación.

-¡Estoy comenzando a marearme, Zeddie! ¡Y me vuelve el dolor de cabeza! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡Calla, condenada mujer! ¡Si supiese la forma de salir de aquí, creeme que lo hubiera hecho ya!

Sailor Pluto, la guardiana de esa dimensión, vio como de repente aprecía cerca de donde estaba ella el enorme dragón. La Sailor fue corriendo a ver la máquina de guerra. Pero vio como la máquina entraba en un agujero que lo llevó a otra dimensión. Sailor Pluto, viendo la anomalía, decidió ir a ver que era ese extraño portal.

-Sé que mi deber es vigilar este lugar... Pero...

Sailor Pluto dio un salto y entró en el portal. Tanto ella como Serpentera aparecieron en Ciudad Conton.

Lord Zedd, Rita y Goldar salieron de Serpentera mareados.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¡Esto no parece Angel Grove!-Exclamó Lord Zedd, cuando de repente, él y sus esbirros se vieron rodeados por la Kaioh Shin del tiempo, el héroe de Ciudad Toki Toki y el héroe de Ciudad Conton.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Sois vosotros los causantes de esta catástrofe?-Preguntó seria la Kaioh Shin.

-¿Nosotros los causantes? ¡Jajajajaja! No me hagas reir... ¡A por ellos, Goldar!

Goldar hizo aparecer su espada y se preparó para luchar contra los dos patrulleros del tiempo, pero en ese momento apareció Sailor Pluto y derribó a Goldar con su Dead Scream.

-¿Os encontráis bien?-Preguntó Sailor Pluto mientras encaraba a Lord Zedd y a Rita. Los villanos planeaban hacer crecer a Goldar, pero en ese momento, una nave apareció sobre Conton City y comenzó a cubrirla con una cúpula. Los héroes y los villanos notaron como sus poderes iban desapareciendo. El único que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo era Lord Zedd, quien vivió una experiencia similar hace tiempo.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Brainiac de Colu...

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra del Avatar, el espíritu del conocimiento tuvo una visita inesperada en su Biblioteca.

-Yo soy el Espíritu del conocimiento, Wa Shi Tong. Abandonad inmediatamente mi Biblioteca.

-¡Cough, cough! Para ser un tipo lleno de plumas, no le pasas el plumero a todas estas estanterías... ¡Cuanto polvo! ¿Y eso es un esqueleto?

-¿Quienes sois?

-¿No lo sabes? Vaya un espíritu del conocimiento... Yo soy Lothor, un famoso ninja espacial. Y me gustaría echarle un vistazo a toda esta información...

Wa Shi Tong y Lothor se prepararon para luchar el uno contra el otro. ¿Quién ganará?

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en algún rincón del Megaverso, el Tribunal Viviente esperaba a alguien.

-¿Para qué quieres vernos, Tribunal Viviente?-Preguntó una hermosa mujer de largo pelo amarillo, la cual apareció repentinamente.

-Lucifer. Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna y equivalente mio en otro multiverso. Has venido.

Y no fue la única. Pronto llegaron el Monitor del Multiverso DC, Arceus del multiverso Pokémon, Homeostasis del multiverso Digimon en representación de ENIAC y los dos Zen-ohs, del multiverso de las Dragon Ball. Todos ellos acompañados por el Monitor del Arrowverse.

-Parece grave.-Dijo Sailor Cosmos, la guardiana del multiverso de las Sailors. Tras ella apareció Vector Prime, guardián del multiverso de los Transformers.

-Y lo es.-Respondió el Tribunal Viviente.-Unos inconscientes han entrado en el Nucleo de la Existencia y casi provocan una Crisis. Ahora mismo, Zonic the Zone Cop va tras ellos.

-¡Espero que ese Zonic los atrape!-Dijo Arceus furiosamente.-¡No quedarán sin castigo! ¡Lo merecen!

-Pienso como Arceus.-Dijo relajada Lucifer.

-¿Sabes de qué zona de la Existencia proceden los Intrusos?-Preguntó Homeostasis.

-Proceden de un universo cuyos héroes son tortugas.

Esas palabras del Tribunal Viviente llamaron la atención del Monitor del Arrowverso.

-¿Tortugas? Hace poco estuve allí.

-Bien. Me informaré más sobre esa parte de la Existencia en la que unas tortugas ninjas son héroes.-Dijo Vector Prime.

-Y creo que deberíamos avisar a los héroes de nuestros mundos y avisar de esos intrusos.-Dijo Sailor Cosmos.

-Que espabilen ellos solos.-Dijo Lucifer.

-Opino igual que Lucifer.-Dijo Arceus con tono serio.-Los mortales no cuidan el mundo que tanto nos costó crear. Lo que pase en sus mundos es cosa suya. No nuestra. Nosotros intervendremos cuando la cosa se ponga realmente fea.

-Nosotros también pensamos igual.

De repente, tres figuras misteriosas que iban cambiando de aspecto constantemente aparecieron ante los guardianes de los multiversos.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Preguntó Homeostasis.

-Nosotros, al igual que tú, venimos representando a los Maestros de la Morfosis, guardianes de nuestro multiverso, al cual han viajado esos intrusos. Somos los Tres Emisarios-Respondió el misterioso individuo de rojo que iba cambiando de forma. Unas veces tenía el aspecto del ranger rojo Dino Thunder y otras veces cambiaba a otro Red Ranger.

-¿Y por qué habéis venido vosotros?-Preguntó el Tribunal Viviente.

-Nuestros maestros están ocupados revisando la reconstrucción de nuestro multiverso, el cual casi fue destruído por unos villanos llamados Lord Drakkon y Lord Drayven. Y por eso no han podido venir. Esos intrusos han hecho una alianza con la villana Astronema. Pero tranquilos, antes de venir aquí nos hemos puesto en contacto con Zonic The Zone Cop y ya va rumbo a la ciudad de Angel Grove.

-Bien. Entonces nuestra reunión ya ha acabado.-Dijo el Monitor.-Hay que prepararse. Empiezo a notar como la antimateria comienza a aumentar.

Y así, todos los guardianes regresaron a sus respectivos multiversos. Con la excepción del Tribunal Viviente. Tras oir hablar de Lord Drakkon, el Tribunal decidió ir a Tierra-79203, un mundo similar al multiverso de los Power Rangers, para hablar con su guardián y evitar que un Lord Drakkon aparezca en el Multiverso Marvel.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo peor va a pasar...-Dijo Sailor Cosmos antes de desaparecer, preocupada totalmente por el futuro cercano.

**(-)**

**Volviendo con Astronema y el Clan del Pie.**

Los villanos aparecieron en el Tecnódromo, el cual fue llevado a la Luna. Krang estaba sorprendido. Jamás imaginó que encontraría un satélite con atmósfera.

-Yo también pienso igual.-Dijo Shredder.-Es raro que la Luna tenga atmósfera.

-¡Oye! ¡Algo ha tenido que ocurrir hace poco!-Dijo Elgar alarmado.-Por lo visto la superficie de la Luna ha sido totalmente destruída.

-Eso fue cosa de Rita Repulsa.-Respondió Astronema.-Cuando atacó hace 1.000 años la Tierra, mágicamente creó una atmósfera para que ella y sus aliados pudiesen vivir en ella sin problemas. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de una vieja gloria. Decidme cómo puedo viajar a otras Tierras.

-Muy simple, mi querida Princesa del Mal.-Respondió Krang.-Con este portal transdimensional.-Krang apretó una tecla del panel de mando y abrió un portal.- Tras mi último viaje a una dimensión extraña, adquirí un basto conocimiento sobre la Existencia. Y ahora, tras modificar mi portal, puedo viajar por el espacio-tiempo.

-Interesante. Muy interesante...-Dijo Astronema mientras miraba con gran interés el portal.

-He abierto un portal al Nueva York de mi universo. ¡Allí uniremos fuerzas y acabaremos con las Tortuas Ninja juntos!

-O mejor...-Dijo Astronema mientras apuntaba al Clan del Pie con su báculo.- ¡Yo me quedo con esto y me apodero de vuestra Tierra y de la mia!

Con un rápido movimiento, Astronema atrapó a los miembros del Clan del Pie con cuerdas eléctricas. Ecliptor se encargó de destruir a los Foot Soldiers que iban a ayudar a sus amos.

-Ha sido un brillante movimiento, mi princesa.

-Lo sé, Ecliptor. ¡Y ahora vamos! Tenemos unos quelonios que destruir.

Y así, Astronema, Ecliptor y unos Quantrones atravesaron el portal, dejando a Elgar y a otros Quantrones vigilando al Clan del Pie. Pero lo que no sabían es que Shredder logró sacar un pequeño mando a distancia de uno de sus bolsillos sin ser vistos.

**Tierra de las Tortugas Ninja. Cloacas.**

Las Tortugas, salvo Leonardo, estaban celebrando su victoria definitiva sobre el Clan del Pie comiendo varias pizzas que Donatello había hecho en el horno. Michelangelo, al ver a su hermano tan serio, se acercó a él con un pedazo de pizza.

-¡Vamos hermano! ¡Anima esa cara! ¡Por fin nos hemos quitado a Cara de lata de encima!

-Lo dudo.-Dijo Leonardo.-Algo me dice que volveremos a verlo de alguna forma. Ya pensamos así cuando destruimos el motor del Tecnódromo. Y aún así, volvió un par de veces más. Y luego están las palabras de ese hombre misterioso...

-Yo pienso igual que Leonardo.-Dijo el maestro Splinter mientras entraba en la sala de estar.-He estado meditando. Y tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo va a pasar en breve...

Y las sospechas de Splinter y Leonardo no tardaron en hacerse realidad. Pronto, en la televisión, la programación habitual fue interrumpida por un boletín informativo presentado por Vernon Fenwick. Las imágenes mostraban a Ecliptor y a los Quantrones atacando a civiles y destruyendo todo lo que veían. Pero pronto, la cámara que grababa fue fulminada por un relámpago de Astronema. La imagen de la Princesa del Mal avanzando por las ruinas de Nueva York fue lo último que emitió esa cámara.

-¿Será esa la amenaza de la cual nos avisaron?

Las Tortugas dejaron la celebración y se prepararon para detener a esta nueva amenaza.

Astronema continuaba avanzando por la ciudad, hasta que vio a la reportera independiente April O'Neal filmando desde detrás de un edificio. La Princesa del Mal corrió hacia ella y la agarró.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Suéltame, villana salida de una serie de los años 70!

-¡Más respeto!-Gritó Ecliptor mientras colocaba su espada peligrosamente cerca del cuello de April.

-¡Suelta a April!

Un sai que salió de la nada golpeó la mano de Ecliptor y le obligó a soltar su espada. Astronema soltó a April y buscó al causante del ataque sorpresa. Para su asombro, de las cloacas surgieron Tortugas Ninja similares a las que controló mentalmente durante un breve tiempo.

-Vaya... ¡Las Tortugas Ninja! Decidme. ¿Dónde está Venus? ¿Le da miedo salir a luchar? ¿O está escondida en alguna otra parte esperando poder atacarme por sorpresa?

-¿Venus? ¿Quién es Venus?-Preguntaron las Tortugas confusas. Ecliptor y Astronema se miraron el uno al otro.

-Por lo visto, en este mundo solamente hay cuatro tortugas, mi princesa.

-Mejor. Más fácil me lo ponen. ¡Acaba con ellas!

-¡Sí! ¡Quantrones!

Y así, Tortugas y Quantrones comenzaron a luchar. Pero lo tenían difícil. Las tortugas estaban acostumbradas a luchar contra las fuerzas de Shredder y Dregg. Pero los soldados de Astronema eran más letales y luchaban con fiereza. Además, sus armas resultaron ser ineficaces ante los Quantrones. Con sus sierras, los Quantrones destruyeron fácilmente las armas de las Tortugas mientras Ecliptor las derribaba con una lluvia de láseres.

-Fácil... No son oponentes dignos para mí.

-Cierto Ecliptor. Las tortugas de nuestro mundo eran un poco más poderosas. ¡Au!

De repente, un stick de hockey golpeó a Astronema, liberando así a April. El atacante era Casey Jones, que decidió ir a luchar contra los invasores y atacó por sorpresa a la Princesa del Mal. Y con Casey vinieron más aliados. Mondo Gecko, las Ranas Punk, Zack "la quinta tortuga", Flor de Loto, Muckman y el Hombre Insecto.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó April con alegria. Astronema puso cara de asco al ver a algunos mutantes.

-¡Puaj! ¡Más basura! ¡Ecliptor! ¡A ellos!

-¡Oye! ¡Eso ha sido ofensivo!-Exclamó Muckman antes de ser derribado por una patada de Ecliptor. Flor de Loto y los demás atacaron juntos a Ecliptor, pero el guerrero oscuro los derribó a todos de un golpe.

-No...-Dijo April mientras caía al suelo desanimada. Con la derrota de las Tortugas y sus aliados, ya nadie podía detener a las fuerzas de Astronema.

-Maravilloso.-Exclamó la Princesa del Mal.-Ahora, este mundo me pertenece exclusivamente a mí.

-¡De eso nada!-De repente, un portal se abrió. Y de él emergió Zonic the Zone Cop.-Pensaba encontrar a Shredder y a Krang. Pero no a ti, Astronema. ¡Quedas detenida junto a tus esbirros por invasión dimensional!

-Eso lo veremos...-Dijo Astronema mientras apuntaba con su báculo a Zonic.

Astronema y Zonic estaban quietos. Uno enfrente de l otro. Mirándose fijamente. Hasta que la primera en atacar fue Astronema. Con su báculo, disparó relámpagos contra Zonic. Pero no sirvieron de nada, pues el Zone Cop esquivó los ataques a gran velocidad. El policía dimensional se preparó para atacar a Astronema y subyugarla, pero la Princesa del Mal tenía un as bajo la manga. Con su magia, convirtió a Zonic en una estatua de piedra.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Este mundo es mio!

-¡De eso nada!-Krang y Shredder surgieron de un portal acompañados de un gran ejército y de un robot gigante llamado Chrome Dome. El robot fue quién derrotó a Elgar y a los Quantrones y liberó a sus amos y al Tecnodromo de las fuerzas de Astronema.-¡Quiero venganza!

-¡Siguen vivos!-Dijo Leonardo asombrado de ver tan pronto a sus eternos enemigos.

-¿Y te sorprende? Si hubiesen muerto, esta historia hubiera acabado hace poco.-Dijo Rafael en tono sarcástico.-Ya verás como también vuelve a aparecer Lord Dregg de la nada.

Las fuerzas de Krang y las de Astronema se prepararon para combatir entre ellas. Pero de repente, el cielo se fracturó como si fuera un cristal. Y de la brecha salió un enorme planeta metálico que se fusionó con la Tierra de las Tortugas Ninja.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Shredder asustado.

-No lo sé. Y no pienso quedarme aquí a averiguarlo. ¡Volvamos al Tecnodromo!

Krang y sus aliados cruzaron rápidamente el portal. Astronema llamó a sus fuerzas y siguieron al Clan del Pie.

-No me gusta nada esto... Siento un gran poder dentro de esa cosa. ¡Nos vamos!

Y así, Astronema, Ecliptor y sus fuerzas entraron por el portal dimensional, siguiendo a Krang. Un Quantron fue destruido pues cruzó tarde el portal que lo cortó en varios pedazos.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará?-Preguntó April asustada.

-¿A qué sale Dregg de ahí?-Preguntó con ironía Rafael.

Pero no fue Lord Dregg quién surgió del metálico planeta. Fue un gran ejército de robots. Con un aspecto más amenazador que los de Krang y Astronema. Tras los robots surgió su líder, un ser metálico con aspecto aterrador.

-¿Dónde estoy? Creí que ibamos a aterrizar en Namek... ¡Espera! ¡Esto es la Tierra! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora podré vengarme de ese maldito macaco y de sus amigos! ¡Pagarán lo que me hicieron! ¡Robots! ¡Destruid la Tierra! ¡Eso hará que vengan a mí! ¡Pronto Metal Cooler obtendrá su venganza! ¡Jajajajaja!

Desde las sombras, un niño que iba acompañado por un dinosaurio rojo observó la llegada del Metal Cooler.

-Veo que no hará falta que provoque el caos en esta Tierra. Él hará el trabajo por mí. Bien, vayamos a otro universo. ¡Jajajajaja!

**(-)**

Zeed Millenniumon logró encontrar al Anti-Monitor. Y a la fuerza, le insertó la Ecuación Anti-vida en su cuerpo. Ahora Mobius volvía a ser el Anti-Monitor descontrolado que provocó la Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas. Furioso, el Anti-Monitor volvió a liberar la ola de antimateria que casi lo destruye todo.

-Eso es... ¡Destrúyelo todo! ¡Qué yo luego lo reconstruiré a mi manera! ¡Pronto obtendré mi Reino de la Oscuridad perfecto! ¡Bahahahahahaha!

**(-)**

**Tierra-1 (Pre-Crisis).**

La Liga de la Justicia, que hace poco luchó junto a los Niños Elegidos, estaban reunidos en el Salón de la Fama, hasta que un avanze informativo alertó a los héroes de un reciente ataque.

-¡Última hora! Hace poco ha aparecido un dragón humanoide y ha comenzado a atacarlo todo! ¿Aparecerán pronto Superman y la Liga para detener tanta destrucción?

-¿Ese es War Greymon?-Dijo Wonder Woman asombrada.-¿Por qué nos ataca?

-No lo sé... ¡Pero hay que pararlo! Hay vidas inocentes en juego!

Y así, Superman y los demás volaron rápidamente hacia Metropolis con la intención de detener a su antiguo camarada.

¿Por qué Daisuke y Taichi se han vuelto malvados? ¿Podrán los héroes derrotar a Zeed Millenniumon y restablecer el orden en el Omniverso?

**Continuará...**

**Nota: **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nueva Crisis. Espero que os haya gustado. Y si queréis ver algún universo en concreto decídmelo en el foro. Y si no lo conozco, os pediría amablemente una descripción de la historia.

En el próximo capítulo, Kaijus conoceran a monstruos digitales y a Super Robots, continuará la historia de Lord Zedd y las Tortugas, Batman Beyond conocerá a Kamen Rider Decade y a otros personajes, y los héroes del Arrowverso y Hal Jordan de la serie animada del año 2013 vivirá una mala experiencia. Y también más sorpresas que prefiero no contar. Bueno, contaré una sorpresa más. Un universo morirá.

Y antes de despedirme, una aclaración. La trama de Ladybug se sitúa entre los capítulos "Ladybug" y "La batalla de los prodigios". Pero eso no significa que Reina Prodigio no salga. Tengo previsto hacer que aparezca en un momento determinado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
